Talk:China Town
Why's that propaganda though :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:15, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :I have no idea why. Presumably the right-wing groups want to hide multiculturalism in Tagog. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 01:06, February 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Mainly cuz kernel Chongchi Lau Deng don't agree :o --OuWTB 14:46, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Why? Because you hate the Chinese? Tagog should be a multicultural nation. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:48, February 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::No :o Chongchi Lau Deng is Chinese, so it won't make sense for him to hate Chinese :o --OuWTB 14:38, February 7, 2018 (UTC) What does the kernel not agree with? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:55, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think he'll ever say. :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 01:26, February 8, 2018 (UTC) ::The kernel don't agree with your edits :'( --OuWTB 13:02, February 9, 2018 (UTC) I like my edits though :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:08, February 9, 2018 (UTC) :The kernel don't like you liking your edits though :o --OuWTB 12:03, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Why not :'( Having only 40% be Tagogese citizens is very strange (and 30% immigrants is almost as strange), and what did you mean by Tagog-born? Why were there Tagog-born non-citizens? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:44, February 10, 2018 (UTC) :Cuz they born to illegal Chinese immigrants :o --OuWTB 18:55, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Why are there so many illegal Chinese immigrants? There shouldn't be any. They should have been intentionally brought over by the British before 1960. They wouldn't immigrate after that. And it would be sadifying if Tagog didn't grant citizenship to people whose parents both live here permanently. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:18, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Indeed, that's undemocratic, and it goes against everything Tagog stands for. We are a multicultural nation. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:07, February 11, 2018 (UTC) No :'( --OuWTB 13:45, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Yes :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:06, February 13, 2018 (UTC) You are creating a tweespalt in our beautiful democratic nation by opposing the kernel þó :'( --OuWTB 09:26, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Why you gotta oppress the Chinese and the Tagog-born ðo :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:05, February 14, 2018 (UTC) So, the issue is that there are many different cultures? Also what on earth is a tweespalt? :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:15, February 15, 2018 (UTC) @Cultures: No. The issue is that the Chinese were not allowed to become citizens in the past and they were only partially naturalized :o @tweespalt: learn Dutch :o --OuWTB 10:04, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Twee means two, and apparently Tweespalt means discord. Weird. @Oos: That is racist, discriminatory, and very strange. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:47, February 15, 2018 (UTC) No, "discord" is weird. tweespalt means "splitting in two", which perfectly makes sense as you guys are splitting the nation in two by opposing the kernel :'( @oos: elaborate :o --OuWTB 14:05, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Qyto would respect the rights of the Chinese community by giving them (at least ones born here. Very few would arrive after 1980, let alone 1960, let alone^2 1950) citizenship that they had been denied by the British/earlier rulers. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:07, February 15, 2018 (UTC) So this is because you don't like Qyto? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:51, February 15, 2018 (UTC) I have never heard anything from Qyto about the statistics that have been online for a long time, so I think you highly patronizing and disrespecting Qyto and the kernel right now :o --OuWTB 13:11, February 17, 2018 (UTC) I think you anti-Chinese despite being Chinese yourself :o and most of the non-Chinese are equally immigrants. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:02, February 17, 2018 (UTC) No, I think you disagree with the Tagogese Chinese lifestyle :o --OuWTB 11:46, February 18, 2018 (UTC) I wish Chongchi, Adam Hung, and perhaps Qyto himself would give official statements on why the situation is like this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:26, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :o --OuWTB 17:50, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Also, you can't spell 'colonel'. That's probably the least silly thing about this. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 05:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) You patronizing the kernel þó? :'( --OuWTB 13:00, February 24, 2018 (UTC) English spelling is garbage and must be thrown out and completely overhauled. Colonel is an indisputably wrong spelling that for some reason people insist on using. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:24, February 24, 2018 (UTC) You þink "kernel" better þó? :o --OuWTB 12:27, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Kernel, Kurnel, Kernul, or Kurnul would all be acceptable. I think all schwas (or similar sounding sounds) in stressed syllables should be u's. I guess the first syllable is stressed there, so Kurnel, as in the unstressed one the historical vowels should be kept, like Russian. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:30, February 25, 2018 (UTC) "kurnel" ugly þó :o --OuWTB 18:48, February 25, 2018 (UTC)